


Cola Losers Halloween

by RivalryPsychologist



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types, sinsworld - Fandom
Genre: Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Smut, Vampire Eduardo, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalryPsychologist/pseuds/RivalryPsychologist
Summary: "Edd had always loved Halloween.All the scary movies, fake blood, gruesome costumes and delicious candy never failed to make him excited."Eduardo's Halloween costume is more real than Edd thinks.





	Cola Losers Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick smut fic I wrote for Halloween.

Edd had always loved Halloween.All the scary movies, fake blood, gruesome costumes and delicious candy never failed to make him excited. He was trick or treating with his friends.Matt was dressed as Frankenstein's monster, Tom was a zombie and Edd was a werewolf.They'd picked very realistic costumes and many of the people who's houses they'd visited had complimented them and gave them extra candy.

Matt and Tom ran up to the next house and rang the doorbell but as Edd started to walk over to them he heard a faint rustling nearby.His friends got their candy and walked over to Edd with puzzled expressions.  
"Hey, Edd.What's up?" Tom asked.  
"Nothing...you guys go ahead without me."  
"Are you sure?"  
Edd nodded and they both walked off down the street to the next house with decorations.Edd turned towards the source of the rustling.It appeared to be coming from some bushes by the side of a house which he quickly recognised as Eduardo's. He ducked into the bushes looking for what had caused the rustling and hoping it wasn't Ringo(Eduardo hated cats).Edd emerged from the bushes and realised he'd walked straight into his neighbor's backyard.He cursed and turned to leave when he noticed something on the fence closing off the end of the backyard. A dark figure was laid across the fence holding something in their hand.

Edd moved close enough for him to see what or who it was.He realised with a gasp that it was Eduardo.Eduardo was draped over the fence like it was a comfy bed or sofa, he appeared to be dressed as a vampire with fake fangs,paper white skin and a silky black cloak that hung loose on his form and in his hand he had a children's Halloween bucket full of candy and splattered with what Edd assumed was fake blood.He had his knees spread apart and one foot dangling off the fence while the other was firmly on top of the fence, this position meant that the only thing covering Eduardo's modesty was a piece of the cloak hanging between his legs.He had a lollipop sticking out of his mouth and although Edd couldn't see his eyes he knew he was looking at him.He'd been caught.  
"L-Listen, Eduardo.I can explain." Edd spluttered and Eduardo slid gracefully off the fence and strolled over to Edd.  
"I'm so, so sorry.I-I wasn't trying to trespass I just heard a noise and-"  
Eduardo pressed a finger to his lips.It had a long, fake nail attached to it but the fake nail looked dangerously sharp. As Eduardo stepped closer Edd started to notice how real the costume looked, more than anything Edd had ever seen in a store before.Eduardo pulled the lollipop out of his mouth and looked Edd up and down.  
"I'm glad you came, Edd~" Eduardo spoke, sounding almost like he moaned the words.  
"O-Oh?Really?" Edd stuttered getting a little flustered at the way Eduardo spoke.Eduardo slightly stood on his tiptoes to get closer to the taller man's face and Edd felt a chill run down his spine as he realised that his rival wasn't wearing a Halloween costume.Those fangs were real, those claws were real, that blood was real and through the shadows bright red eyes stared into his own.  
"Oh, yes~" Eduardo purred "I'm starving~"  
"W-Well you can't eat me!" Edd half-yelled and pushed Eduardo back a little.His rival pouted at him and moved close to him again, pressing against Edd's chest.  
"Maybe there's something else we can do to pass the time, Edd~" He asked with a flutter of his eyelashes.  
"Like w-what?" Edd stuttered and Eduardo smirked and threw the lollipop and bucket of candy to the side.He pulled Edd into a deep kiss and slowly pushed him down to the ground, Eduardo placed his thighs on either side of Edd's torso and started to grind against his crotch.Edd groaned into his mouth and held Eduardo's thighs.They broke the kiss and Eduardo looked down at Edd with an almost animalistic look in his eyes.He placed a clawed hand around Edd's throat and squeezed hard enough to hurt but not to cut off air.  
"Edd." He said firmly.  
"Y-Yeah, Eduardo?"  
"I want you to fuck me."  
"W-Wha-"  
"Make me scream, make me beg for mercy just fuck me right now." He growled and Edd nodded with a grin.He ripped the cloak off of Eduardo and quickly pulled his own costume off.He couldn't remember taking off their underwear but it was off and Edd immediately shoved his dick into Eduardo's tight entrance.They both cried out and Edd began to thrust in and out. It hurt at first but the pain soon melted into pleasure and Edd fucked Eduardo hard and fast.Edd reluctantly let the vampire nibble at his neck as long he didn't become one himself.He kissed down Eduardo chest and gently sucked on his nipples making the vampire moan, as Edd swirled his tongue round the soft flesh he thrust deeper into Eduardo. Eduardo moaned and screamed in pleasure, begging Edd for more and completely forgetting about his vampire blood lust.Edd gave him what he wanted and thrust hard against the vampire's prostate.Eduardo came with a shrill cry of Edd's name and Edd came soon after.

They both laid there in a sweaty, sticky heap for a few minutes before Edd pulled out and put his costume back on.  
"My friends can't have all the candy to themselves!" He laughed with a wink.Eduardo grinned and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Edd had always loved Halloween.


End file.
